


I'll Be Here Forever

by xkrytore



Series: Merlin/Merthur Oneshots [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 666 words according to wattpad, Gen, short drabble i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkrytore/pseuds/xkrytore
Summary: A sad snippet of Merlin and Arthur after witnessing the execution of yet another sorcerer.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin/Merthur Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980605
Kudos: 24





	I'll Be Here Forever

Merlin sighed and hunched forwards, pushing his hands into his face, elbows on the rough wooden table in front of him. Gaius was out, as there had been an outbreak of a minor illness in the lower town, but it spread quickly, meaning that the nobles were worried about it reaching them. This left Merlin alone to suffer, knowing that he had just sentenced that man at the pyre to death. It was all his fault.

The screams still rang through the kingdom, the fire still burning, people still watching as the king's hatred corrupted and twisted. It had been a bright morning, the sunrise stunning, bringing the promise of a beautiful day, but it's almost like the world mourned the loss of another sorcerer, the clouds rolling in and bringing the threat of rain, but only a light drizzle was falling, not enough to put out the fire. It was too late for the sorcerer.

And it was all his fault. Merlin should have tried harder to protect him, but Arthur was right behind him. It was either his loyalty to Arthur, or to magic.

It was always Arthur.

Forever.

"Merlin."

He turned to see Arthur at the doorway with dull eyes, flinching at the almost cold look on his manservant's face, letting out a long breath as he paused in the doorway, looking away. "I'm sorry about the sorcerer. My father was wrong to kill him. He was only trying to protect his family."

"You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault," Merlin rasped, his voice tearing at his own throat after being silent. Words were harder now. Uther had almost gone mad, hunting down every last sorcerer, all the druids, anyone who may have a hint of being related to magic. Gaius was in danger, which is why he was always bustling about, almost forgetting Merlin in the process.

"How long will you stay? I can see how much it hurts you, to see these men, women, and children die. You don't have to stay in Camelot," Arthur said, despite how much it hurt him. He couldn't quell the pain that flooded his chest as he thought of Merlin leaving, but he wanted desperately for him to be happy. He wanted to hear him laugh.

But that never happened. Ever since the winter, the eternal winter as Uther was taken over by his hatred. Camelot was falling, slowly, spiraling down like a feather into an abyss with no escape. Merlin never smiled, nor laughed. Speaking was even rare. Usually, it was just a simple, "Is there anything else, sire?" before he vanished until Arthur called for him again.

Merlin just answered Arthur's question, ignoring the rest. "I'll be here forever," he said, without hesitation. He could hardly turn back now, as destiny had it's own plans. But it was so cold, the cold seeping into his mind, his heart, tainting, twisting. Maybe he should leave, escape this accursed reign of horror and hatred.

"But why?" Arthur asked, taking a cautious step closer to his manservant, freezing when his empty gaze locked back on him at the movement. "Why stay?"

"Forever," Merlin repeated, not really knowing what else to say. He couldn't tell Arthur of their destiny, intertwined until the end of days. He couldn't tell Arthur of his undying love for him, that would carry until their last breaths. No, there was nothing. Nothing but forever, the two of them.

And that one word broke Arthur. He could feel the pain, the loss, the sorrow, everything behind the word. The promise that covered everything. He walked closer, hardly aware of what he was doing, sitting down beside Merlin and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close.

"I'll be here forever, too. Just for you," he breathed as Merlin turned in his arms, pushing his face into his neck while his hands crept around to Arthur's back, holding onto him like he was the only thing he had. Maybe it was.


End file.
